1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been known a printer which, when the printer is connected to a host computer and a power thereof is first on, receives time information from the host computer and updates a time based on the time information as a local time. For example, the conventional printer, after the printer first updated the time based on the time information received from the host computer as described above, at predetermined time intervals, receives the time information from the host computer and updates the time based on the time information received from the host computer as the local time, in a case where there is a time difference between the time based on the time information received from the host computer and the local time of the printer.
Further, there has been known an information processing apparatus which receives the time information at the predetermined time intervals from a clock server which provides the time information. For example, the clock server provides the time information with reference to the Universal Time Coordinated (UTC). The information processing apparatus sets a time based on the time information received from the clock server as the local time of the information processing apparatus.